Saint Seiya Drabble Bahasa
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Updated chapter 11 ! Warning: Chapter ini menampilkan ketidakjelasan para Goldies Lost Canvas dengan plot yang lebih ngak jelas lagi. R
1. Cangkir

**Funny Story in Bahasa( Saint Seiya )**

**Disclaimer : SS bukan punya ku

* * *

**

Scarlet rasanya pengen bikin drabble nih,, ini drabble pertama-ku…berdasarkan pengalaman seseorang di rumah-ku beberapa minggu lalu. Kejadiannya bener-bener bikin Scarlet sama Sunion( adek-ku ) ngakak ampe ngak bisa tidur ! So…this is it !

**Setting : di Rozan…

* * *

**

Setelah sekian lama Dokho tinggal di Sanctuary, dia memutuskan untuk balik lagi ke Rozan bersama dengan Shion untuk masa pension mereka. Ngak bosan-bosan juga kakek ini nongkrong di air terjun mulu.

Abis pindahan, Dokho pun menjelma kembali menjadi si kurcaci berkulit ungu . Suatu hari yang tenang di Rozan…Shiryu sedang membantu Shunrei membereskan peralatan makan di dapur dan dia menemukan sebuah cangkir imut yang ada gambar naganya. " Wah, lucu juga cangkir ini. Shunrei…ini kamu yang beli ya ? " Tanya Shiryu kepada Shunrei.

" Oh, itu punya roshi…dia bawa cangkir itu waktu pulang dari Sanctuary. " Jawab Shunrei.

" Yaudah deh, aku coba minum jus pake ini "

" Minum aja "

Shiryu pun menuangkan jus Mangga( napa harus mangga ? soalnya aku lagi makan mangga waktu bikin fic ini ) ke dalam cangkir imut tersebut. Tiba-tiba Shion memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berkata " Shiryu, liat cangkir Dokho yang ada gambar naga-nya ngak ? " Tanya Shion. " Oh, benter aku cuci dulu. "Balas Shiryu.

" Kamu pake itu buat Minum ya ? " Tanya Shion

" Iya, emang kenapa ? " Shiryu bertanya balik sambil menyerahkan Cangkirnya ke Shion

" Ngak ngak apa-apa " Shion meninggalkan dapur sambil cengar-cengir…

Malamnya, Shiryu melihat cangkir itu lagi di kamar mandi.

" Loh ? ini kan cangkir Roshi ? koq ditaru di toilet sih ? "

Ternyata, cangkir itu berisi, waktu Shiryu melihat kedalamnya…rambutnya langsung berdiri semua, ternyata cangkir imut yang dia gunakan buat minum itu adalah tempat rendaman gigi palsunya si Dokho ! Astaga…kasihan bange si Shiryu. Dia langsung muntah-muntah liatnya.

" Shunrei, kenapa tuh si Shiryu muntah muntah terus ?" Tanya Dokho.

" Ooh…dia tadi ngak sengaja minum pake cangkir mu yang buat rendam gigi palsu itu loh " Kata Shion ceria.

" Wahahahahaha… " Tawa kedua kakek-kakek tersebut dengan bahagia-nya.

* * *

**Pesan Moral : Janganlah minum pakai cangkir yang masih diragukan status ke-higienisannya. **

**Thanks udah baca ! XD.**


	2. Tobat

**Drabble kali ini tentang Milo dan Shaka. NO YAOI ! Hohoho….Silahkan baca…**

**2. TOBAT

* * *

**

Suatu hari( Akh ! Suatu hari mulu ) yang aman tentram damai nan sentosa di Sanctuary… Milo tiba-tiba datang ke kuil Virgo dan berlutut di hadapan Shaka. Shaka langsung kebingungan, dan tambah kaget lagi waktu Milo mengatakan maksudnya.

Milo : Shaka ! Aku punya satu permintaan, tolong dikabulkan !

Shaka ( lagi meditasi sambil ngambang ) : ….ada apa ?

Milo : AKU INGIN TOBAT !

_GUBRAKKK !_

Shaka yang tadinya ngambang-ngambang di udara langsung jatuh terjungkir gara-gara permohonan si Milo. _'Milo mau tobat ? Kesambet apa ni anak ?'_ pikirnya takut kalo Milo Cuma mau ngerjain dia .

Shaka : Kamu ngak punya maksud tertentu kan Milo ?

Milo : Ngak SENSEI !( Sujud )

Shaka : se-sensei ? Panggil aku Shaka kayak biasa aja…

Milo mendengarkan penjelasan Shaka dengan seksama mengenai ajaran-ajaran Buddha . Tetapi ngak lama kemudian terdengarlah suatu suara yang bahkan bisa membuat para hantu ketakutan, yakni…suara dengkuran Milo…Shaka mencoba membangunkan Milo berkali-kali tetapi ngak berhasil. Jadi, Shaka terpaksa menyiramnya.

Milo : Maaf…maaf…saya ngak akan tertidur lagi !

Shaka :…haah...Yaudah sekarang coba kita meditasi buat menenangkan pikiran kita.

Milo : Baik ! ( langsung niru-niru pose Shaka lagi meditasi. )

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shaka udah ngambang-ngambang lagi. Milo udah mulai frustasi…dia boro-boro mau ngambang, kosongkan pikiran aja ngak bisa…benter-benter mikirin Camus, benter-benter mikirin piaraannya, pokoknya semua dipikirin deh, dari hobinya Hyoga ampe cd-nya Saori ! ( HEH ! MILO ! NGAPAIN KAMU MIKIR AMPE KE SANA ! ).

Ngak berapa lama kemudian Lutut Milo menyenggol lutut Shaka yang udah ngambang-ngambang kayak ikan. _' Hah ? Milo dah mulai bisa ngambang ? Wah, tekad anak ini keras juga '_ pikir Shaka yang masi juga ngak membuka matanya. Tapi Shaka mau juga melihat Milo ngambang. Shaka membuka matanya dan melihat Milo mengambang dengan bantuan sekitar 30-an Balon yang diikat ke badannnya.

" MILO ! " Shaka benar-benar ngamuk kali ini.

_GUBRAKKK !_

Balon-balonnya langsung meletus semua. Milo yang udah jatuh langsung menatap tak bersalah kearah Shaka. " KELUAR KAMU SEKARANG ! KELUAR ! " Milo langsung lari keluar kearah kuil Aiolia.

" Nah, apa juga kubilang kan ? " Kata Milo kepada Aiolia dengan tampang puas." Aku dah berhasil buat dia ngamuk. "

" Ck, iya deh…nih " Kata Aiolia sambil nyerahin uang taruhan.( Yaelah…rupanya itu toh yang buat Milo pura-pura mau tobat ? )


	3. Lottery

**3. Lottery**

**Hai ! Ini soal Saori lagi, tapi kali ini dia yang sial sendiri. Enjoy….

* * *

**

Suatu hari yang dingin di Sanctuary…Saori sedang membaca koran. Tiba-tiba saja SHion yang kebetulan lewat melihat tangan Saori bergetar dan matanya terbelalak menatap koran. Shion hanya membiarkannya karena dia mengira bahwa Athena Cuma sedang stress. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Saori berteriak. " AKU MENANG LOTEEERRRREEEEE ! SHION, BERIKAN KERTAS YANG SEMALAM KUTITIPKAN PADAMU ! "

" Maaf, Athena-sama…semalam diminta sama Kanon. " Kata Shion cuek.

Athena Lalu bergegas menemui Kanon. " Eh, Athena, mau main sama Kanon ya ? Kanon lagi bosen nih, Milo lagi sakit perut. Jadi ngak ada temen main deh " Kata Kanon.

" Mainnya nanti aja, mana kertas yang kamu dapat dari Shion kemarin ? "

" Ooh..kertas itu toh, udah kulipat jadi pesawat dan kuterbangkan entah ke kuil siapa. "

Athena langsung pergi mengecek mulai dari Cancer.

" DM, kamu lihat pesawat kertas yang lewat sini gak ? " Tanya Saori ngos-ngosan. biasalah, jarang olahraga…kerjanya Cuma duduk aja. Rasain tuh cari tu kertas ampe kemana-mana !

" Ooh…udah ku lempar ke kuil Aiolia sono, abis nempel di idung salah-satu mayatku sih "

Di Leo…" Nampak kertas lewat ngak ? " Tanya Saori ngak liat situasi dan kondisi, padahal si Aio lagi mesra-mesraan sama Marin. Ganggu aja ni dewi…

" Mmm….kayaknya tadi abis buat ngepel bareng Marin kulempar ke kuil Virgo deh ." _Akh, ni anak kertas koq buat ngepel sih ?_

Di kuil Virgo…" SHAKA ! " Pake toa pas di kuping Shaka.

" UWAAAA…Sabar Athena, Kalo saya jadi budeg, nanti ngak bisa dengerin ceramah keagamaan di radio lagi. "

" Akh..! Terserah deh pokoknya lihat kertas ngak ? "

" Kertas yang dilipat jadi pesawat terbang, Abis masuk ke hidung mayat DM, dan dipake ngepel sama Aiolia ? " Tanya Shaka Tenang.

" IYA ! kau melihatnya ? " Kata Saori ngak sabaran.

" Ngak."

Saori langsung lemes…

" Wong mataku ditutup kek mana bisa liat non ? " Kata Shaka.

" Kalo gitu kertasnnya ada sama kamu ? " Tanya Athena loncat-loncat kegirangan.

" Ngak. Telah kuberikan kepada yang lebih membutuhkan. Yaitu kepada Milo yang malang… "

_WUUUUZZZZZ… _Athena langsung menghilang dari hadapan Shaka dan muncul pas di hadapan Milo yang baru keluar dari toilet dengan muka pucat. " Eh, Athena…mau apa kemari ? "

" MANA KERTAS YANG KAMU DAPAT DARI SHAKA ? "

" Oh…itu,, benter ya… " Milo menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang udah hancur-hancuran…

" UUUEEEKKK…MILO ! KAMU PAKE BUAT APA INI ? " Teriak Saori jijik saat menmerima kertas tersebut.

" Buat tisu toilet…perutku mules banget abis makan masakan Aphro semalam…sampe-sampe tisu toiletku pun habis semua…duh…udah ya, mau balik lagi ke toilet. " Milo bergegas masuk toilet meninggalkan Athena yang mukannya udah sehancur kertas tersebut.

_Kasihan…

* * *

_

**Pesan Moral : Jangan menitipkan barang sembarangan.**

Tidak berapa lama kemudian….

**Milo : **Scarlet…toiletnya mampet nih..! pinjem toilet di kamarmu ya

**Scarlet : **WOI WOI WOI !


	4. Balas Dendam

**4. Balas Dendam.**

**Yay ! akhirnya diupdate juga, ni idenya dapet dari buku humor, Cuma ganti karakternya aja dan diubah dikit-dikit . So, ini ceritanya gini :

* * *

**

Saori lagi iseng, dan pengen main guru-guruan, jadi, dia ngumpulin semua Goldiesnya buat main.

Saori : Ehm…para Gold Saint-ku yang setia…saya lagi bosen, jadi pengen main-main. Gini yah, karena saya pintar dan cantik, saya jadi guru. OK ?

**Sementara itu, terjadi percakapan diantara para Goldies via telepati.**

Milo : Oi, Kita kerjain yuk !  
Saga : Jangan ah ! nanti kita dihukum pula  
Kanon : Aku setuju-setuju aja tuh  
Mu : Boleh juga sih…pengen balas dendam buat perlakuannya selama ini  
Shura : Ngak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Athena !  
Milo : Tenang aje, ngak nyakitin koq…Cuma ngerjain doang…  
Shura : Oohh…Kalo gitu sih bole-bole aja.  
Milo : Stuju ya semua ?  
Semua Goldies+Shion : OK !

* * *

Saori : Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya anak-anak. ( bergaya sok pinter). Ayo kita mulai dengan lawan kata ! saya katakana sebuah kata dan kalian katakana lawan katanya. OK ?

Goldies : OK !

Saori = S, Goldies = G (males nulis panjang-pangjang)

S : Pandai  
G : Bodoh !  
S : Tinggi  
G : Rendah  
S : Jauh  
G : Dekat  
S : Berjaya  
G : MENANG (dengan seyakin-yakinnya)  
S : SALAH ITU !  
G : BENAR INI !  
S (geram): Bodoh kalian !  
G : Pandai kami !  
S : BUKAN !  
G : IYA !  
S (mulai pusing): Ooh, Tuhan…  
G : Ya, hamba…  
S : Dengar ini !  
G : Bicara itu !  
S : DIAM !  
G : RIBUT !  
S : ITU BUKAN PERTANYAAN BODOH !  
G : INI ADALAH JAWABAN PANDAI !  
S : Mati aku…  
G : HIDUP KAMI !  
S : SAYA ROTAN BARU TAU RASA !  
G : KITA AKAR LAMA TAK TAU RASA !  
S : MALAS AKU MENGAJAR KALIAN !  
G : RAJIN KAMI BELAJAR BU GURU !  
S : KALIAN GILA SEMUA !  
G : KAMI WARAS SEBAGIAN !  
S : Cukup ! Cukup !  
G : Kurang !Kurang !  
S : Sudah ! SUDAH !  
G : Belum ! BELUM !  
S : MENGAPA KAMU SEMUA BODOH SEKALI ?  
G : Sebab saya seorang pandai.  
S : Oh, MELAWAN YA ?  
G : OH, MENGALAH TIDAK ?  
S : KURANG AJAR !  
G : CUKUP AJAR !  
S : Habis aku…  
G : Kekal kamu !  
S (putus asa) : O.K, pelajaran sudah selesai !  
G : K.O. PELAJARAN BELUM DIMULAI !  
S : Sudah, BODOH !  
G : BELUM, PANDAI !  
S : BERDIRI !  
G : DUDUK !  
S : Bego Kalian ini !  
G : Cerdik kami itu !  
S (stress): KAMU SEMUA DITAHAN HARI INI !  
G : DILEPASKAN TENGAH MALAM ITU !

Saori langsung pingsan ditempat

* * *

**Thx for reading~**

**Sekali lagi jokenya bukan punyaku, tugasku cuma ngedit doang XD**


	5. Mimpi Jalan Sleep Walking

**5. Mimpi jalan( Sleep Walking )**

**Yo ! Minna-san, Drabble kali ini soal 3 hakim neraka yang imut-imut nih^^. 'nouf talking.

* * *

**

**Aiacos** : Ngaku aja deh Rhada…

**Om Rhada** : Grrr…NGAK ! SUMPAH KOQ , NGAK PERNAH !

**Aiacos **: Bilang aja kamu suka ama aku kan, ampe mimpi jalan ke kamarku lagi

**Om Rhada** : SAMA SEKALI NGAK…! AKU NGAK PERNAH MIMPI JALAN ATAU PUN SUKA SAMA KAMU !

**Aiacos** : Ngaku aja deh...

**Om Rhada **: NGAKKK !

**Pandora(tiba-tiba masuk)**: Apaan sih kalian ini ? Ribut !

**Aiacos** : Dia ini nih ! ngak mau ngaku kalo dia mimpi jalan dan masuk kamarku kemarin malam !

**Om Rhada** : Dia ini nih ! Sembarangan nuduh orang !

**Aiacos **: Mananya asal nuduh ? Orang waktu aku bangun, kamu malah meluk-meluk aku bagaikan meluk guling aja !

**Pandora **: UDAH ! DIAM ! Coba kalian contoh tu Minos, duduk manis dan diam sambil baca buku.

...hening...

**Aiacos **:*mikir dalam hati*_Minos duduk manis dan diam dan baca buku ? Benter lagi dunia dah mau kiamat…!_

**Om Rhada** :*mikir dalem hati namun pengen diteriakin keluar*_ Minos bisa baca ? AJAIB !_

Sementara Aiacos, Rhadamanthys dan Pandora berantem, Minos tersenyum licik di balik bukunya yang berjudul 'mimpi jalan', sambil menatap ke arah kaki Rhadamanthys yang masih ada sedikit tersisa benang dari 'cosmic marionattion' hasil project-nya tadi malam, dan puas akan foto Rhadamanthys yang memeluk Aiacos buat dilelang...Para fans YAOI boleh ikut menawar buat foto mereka loh !(joke)

**Minos bandel...XD**

**Aiacos** : Minos, foto apa tu ?

**Minos** : ? _(GAWATTT)_

**Pandora, Om Rhada dan Aiacos** : MINOOOOOSSSS !

Minos langsung kabur~XD

* * *

**Thx dah baca**...**review please...**


	6. Nyaris

**Chapter.6- Nyaris.**

Minna-san, kali ini cerita-nya soal **kejadian asli** yang baru dialamin sepupu scarlet nih ! bener-bener parah. Karena fic-fic scarlet belum ada yang menampilkan para Gemini yang imut-imut ini, maka mulailah penderitaan…eh…kisah si kembar ini.

* * *

**Saga** : Kanon ! Tolong beliin tiket buat ke sibolga, pinangsori (di daerah sumut) !

**Kanon** : hah…? Napa sih ?

**Saga** : Ada misi, another dimension-ku lagi ngadat, kalo punyamu _mah_ ngak bisa dipercaya !

**Kanon** : Yaudah, lagi akhir bulan, gaji dari posseidon hampir habis nih.

**Saga** : Ahh, biarin aja…aku masih punya sisa 200.000 rupiah koq, biaya penginapan dan makan udah diurus sama Saori(tumben banget mau) tapi katanya tiket pesawat beli sendiri, beliin ya non ?

**Kanon** : Yaudah lah…

Kanon langsung berangkat ke counter buat beli tiket.

**Kanon** : Ke pinangsori 1

**Panjaga counter super budeg** : Hah ?

**Kanon** : Pinangsori mas.

**Penjaga Counter makin budeg** : heh ? ori ?

**Kanon****(emosi)** : PINANGSORI !

**Penjaga counter dodol** : Ooo…gunung Sitoli ?

**Kanon(nyerah):** hah ?...iya deh, betul…

Kanon langsung masukin tiket ke amplop tanpa ngecek lagi dan ngasihin ke Saga. Saga lalu berangkat setelah dijelaskan oleh Kanon nomor penerbangan dan waktu penerbangannya tanpa ngecek lagi tempat tujuan. Saga pun masuk ke dalam pesawat seperti dijadwalkan.

**Saga berpikir dalam hati** : _Loh ? pesawat ke sibolga aja koq se-gede ini ? ah, biarlah namanya juga pesawat baru…hehe, asyik nih, biasa kalo ke sana paling juga naik pesawat capung_.

Sementara Saga sibuk membayangkan hidangan apa yang bakal disajikan dalam pesawat yang mewah itu, para Pramugari pesawat mulai mengecek sabuk pengaman para penumpang. Tiba-tiba, ada pengumuman dari seorang pramugari dari speaker.

**Pramugari **: Pesawat tujuan gunung Sitoli, Nias, akan segera take off.

**Saga** : Hah ? Nias? Gunung Sitoli ? bukannya ini mau ke Sibolga, Pinangsori ? Maaf, mbak !

**Pramugari **: ada apa pak ? ( _aduuuhhh, cakepnya…_ )

**Saga** : ini pesawat tujuannya ke Sibolga kan ?

**Pramugari** : Bukan pak, ini mau ke Nias…

**Saga** : Ta..tapi saya mau ke Sibolga ! ada singgah ngak ?( _Akh ! Sialan nih Kanon !_ )

**Pramugari **: Maaf pak, ngak ada singgah ke Sibolga.( _Halaah…cakep-cakep dodol juga nih…_ )

**Saga **: bisa turun ngak nih…

**Pramugari **: Maaf, pak…tapi…

Saga Langsung meloncat turun dari pesawat yang udah mulai jalan. ( kalo kejadian asli sih, sepupu scarlet ngak mungkin senekad itu. )

**Saga lagi nelpon Kanon : **KAAANNOONNN ! KAMU INI GILA YA ? MAU SENGAJA NYASARIN SAUDARAMU KE NIAS ? UDAH AKU CUMA BAWA UANG 200.000 AJA ! NYARIS AJA SAUDARAMU JADI PENGEMIS DISANA !

**Kanon*jauhin telinganya dari hp 30cm*: **Hah ? yang bener nih ? Salah sendiri juga kan ngak ngecek ulang.

**Saga** : GGRRRR….KANOOOONNNNN !

**-END

* * *

**

**Thx dah baca…sori Saga n Kanon,dah jadi korban.**

**Nyahahahaha...  
**


	7. Makan Malam

**8. Makan Malam**

**Hey, Scarlet is Back ! Back to Stary...Di sanctuary, menyiapkan makan malam itu paling susah loh ! percaya ngak ? kalo ngak coba laja liat waktu Camus sama Milo bertugas masak.

* * *

**

Suatu hari(lagi-lagi suatu hari nih) di Sanctuary menjelang makan malam, kebetulan waktu itu Milo dan Camus yang mendapat giliran masak.

" mus, mau masak apa nih ? bingung banget nih. " kata Milo.

" Pasta Sapi lada hitam " Jawab Camus dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" Kalau gitu, aku siapkan daging sapinya dulu " Milo segera mengambil daging sapi dari kulkas tapi tiba-tiba Aldebaran datang dan merebut daging sapi itu dari tangan Milo seraya berteriak " KAMU KANIBAL ! "

" Kanibal ? tapi kita kan manusia ? " Kata Milo sambil terduduk di lantai.

" TAPI AKU KAN TAURUS ! " Teriak Aldebaran mencekik Milo." Ca…ca-mus…ganti menunya ! "

" Kari kambing " Jawab Camus dengan pelitnya(maksudnya pelit bicara)

Tiba-tiba ada kira-kira 10 pisau langsung menancap ke tempat dimana sepersekian detik yang lalu Milo berdiri." KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA ? " Teriak Milo kepada Shura yang berpakaian ninja dan sudah siap-siap masu melempar pisau-pisau lainnya.

" KAMU YANG MAU MEMBUNUH PARA TEMAN SEBANGSAKU ! " Teriak Shura berapi-api.

" Ca..Camus ? "

" Daging domba kayaknya empuk " kata Camus yang tidak beberapa detik kemudian para bintang menghantam Milo( napa sih semuanya dilampiaskan ke Milo ? Soalnya kan gawat kalo tengah malam tiba-tiba terjadi badai salju di kuilnya .)

" Camus…yang lain deh… "

" Ikan… " Camus belum menyelesaikan kaliamatnya saja, Aphrodite langsung keluar dari oven dan melemparkan mawar-mawar putih. Syukur saja Milo menggunakan panci sebagai tameng, kalo ngak udah gawat itu.( Kalo ada yang nanya ngapain si Aphro ada di dalam oven, Scarlet juga ngak tau harus jawab apa ).

" Kepiting rebus "

Ya begitulah, DM langsung muncul dari tabung LPG( muat ya ? ) dengan peralatan bedah mayatnya dan berkata " wajahmu bagus loh buat dipajang di kuilku " kepada Milo.

" ayam ? "

Tidak ada yang complaint lagi…

" AAAGGGHHH ! NAPA NGAK DARI TADI SIH ? "

Maka mereka pun makan ayam untuk yang ke 7 kalinya dalam minggu itu…

* * *

**Okay Guys ! Begitulah…kasian Milo yah ? Hohoho…**

**Review please...  
**


	8. Kedodolan Kanon Waktu SD

**7. Kedodolan Kanon Waktu SD**

**Sorry All, dah lama ngak update fic…m(_ _)m…Akhirnya Scarlet dah masuh sekolah lagi, jadi bakal agak jarang update fic na, drabble kali ini soal si Gemini twin lagi, soalnya si Sunion(Adek) suka banget klo Scarlet nulis Fic soal si Gemini, apalagi kalo soal kedodolan yayang-nya si Kanon itu. So, Enjoy !

* * *

**

Pada zaman dahulu kala(kan dah lama ceritanya, masa SD gitu loh !) di SD negeri Sanctuary-12, kelas Saga dan Kanon mengadakan ujian matematika dadakan. Maka Saga danKanon kita yang masih polos nan imut menurut tanpa protes. Mereka mengerjakan dengan sepenuh hati( koq bisa ya ? ngak kebayang Kanon bisa seperti ini ). Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi dan semua murid-murid di kelas tersebut langsung mengumpulkan kertas-kertas mereka dan langsung berhambur keluar kelas layaknya setan ketemu DM (loh ?)

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Kanon cengar-cengir sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, sementara Saga terlihat depresi berat. Apa gerangan yang terjadi ?

" Aaahh, gampangnya tadi ujian " Kata Kanon ceria.

" Hah ? gampang katamu ? aku aja Cuma bisa jawab 4 soal !" Kata Saga terkaget-kaget bahwa Kanon jadi pintar mendadak.

" Ah, gampang koq…tadi kan ujian pitagoras(mencari panjang sisi yang miring dari sebuah segitiga siku-siku) semua disuruh mencari _x_ kan ?" Kata Kanon menganggap dirinya sudah setingkat Einstein.

" Iya, semua kan disuruh mencari _x_, jadi kamu bisa semua ? " Tanya Saga makin heran.

" Ya bisa dong ! Semua _x_-nya kan terletak di sisi miringnya ! masa disuru mecari _x_ aja ngak ketemu _x_-nya ? huruf _x_-nya gitu besar ngak nampak, malah disuru cari lagi. " Jawab Kanon bangga.

" MAKSUDNYA MENCARI NILAI _X_-NYA DODOL ! KALO _X_-NYA TERLETAK DIMANA SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAU ! " Teriak Saga pake toa ke kuping Kanon buat nyadarin adeknya yang udah ngambang-ngambang merasa dirinya jenius.

* * *

**Bisa kalian tebak deh, gimana nilai Kanon…XD**

**NB : Scarlet lupa pitagoras tu dipelajari di SD ato SMP,, Hehe…Review please**


	9. Dari Mana ?

**Updated ! ini nih, soal si bronzies…lagi ngomongin soal 'hometown'-nya goldies dan silver saints.**

**9. Dari Mana ?

* * *

**

Di minggu pagi yang kelewat santai, para bronzies memutuskan untuk membahas soal tanah kelahiran goldies dan silver saint…( Milo : haiz…emang kurang kerjaan aja )

" Ei ! kalian tau ngak, kalo si Mu itu aslinya dari Jamir ?" kata Seiya tiba-tiba

" Halah, kalo itu _mah, _pertapa dari pedalaman hutan juga tau !" Balas si Hyoga, yang pada awalnya malas banget ngeladenin Seiya.

" Eh, Hyoga, si Isaac tuh dari mana sih, tanah kelahirannya ? " Tanya Shun ikut-ikutan.

" Ngak tau, dari es batu kali " Jawab Hyoga cuek-cuek bebek ( dasar, emang ni anak, emang bebek beneran.)

" Dasar ! Kawan sendiri aja ngak tau darimana ! Isaac itu dari Finlandia dodol !" Kata Seiya, buru-buru nutup laptopnya.(bilang aja deh kalo sendiri juga baru nge-check)

"Kalo Pandora ?" kata Ikki yang dari tadi diam aja.

" Kalo ngak salah dari Jerman " Jawab Shiryu, habis nyolong laptop Seiya buat nge-check di roster nama-nama saint.

" Kalo silver saint, siapa yang tau ? " Tanya Shun

" Shaina kan dari Italy " kata Hyoga lagi…

" Siapa yang tau soal Misty ? " Tanya Shiryu.

" Misty ? siapa tuh " Tanya Seiya entah pura-pura ngak tau atau emang dasarnya udah bego. Lagian kan dia yang udah nge-bantai si Misty.

" Misty, itu loh yang gara-gara kena darah kamu sedikit aja langsung lari ke pantai buat mandi " Kata Shiryu.

" Itu loh, yang pake lipstick juga, kalo ngak salah dia muridnya di Aphro " Jawab Shun yang emang serba tau kalo berhubungan soal Aphro.

" Oh itu, yang konstelasinya CICAK kan ? " Jawab Seiya minta ditabok Misty." Kalo itu aku tau !"

" Beneran ? emangnya dari mana ? " Shun, Hyoga, dan Shiryu penasaran.

" ya dari PULAU KOMODO lah ! orang konstelasinya aja udah cicak !" Jawab Seiya PeDe banget.

Bronzies yang lain pun langsung jatuh dengan suksesnya.

" KOMODO ITU BEDA SAMA CICAK DODOL ! " Teriak semuanya serentak, sangkin kerasnya hampir merobohkan Kido Mansion.

Waduh, Seiya bisa-bisa dibantai kalo para pendukung pulau Komodo baca fic ini, masa Komodo dianggap sama kayak cicak ?

* * *

**Ya, begitulah Drabble kali ini soal kedodolan Seiya, kalo kedodolan Kanon mulu nanti Scarlet digoreng pula sama Sunion...oh ya, Misty tu sebenarnya dari Perancis sama kayak Camus.  
Please REVIEW…XD**


	10. Kecebong

**10. Kecebong**

**Hey Guys ! Udah lumayan lama nih, Scarlet ngak update Drabbel…semua ini gara-gara UJIAN ! Argh ! ujian penghancur inspirasi ! Eniwei, Drabbel kali ini soal dewa kita dimasa kecil, yaitu si Hypnos dan Thanatos ! Pokoknya bayangin aja deh mereka versi anak TK ! Lagian Judul Fic ini rada ngak jelas. kenapa harus kecebong ?

* * *

**

" Hyppie ! Hyppie ! " Panggil si Thanatos.

" Ada apa Thana ?" Tanya Hypnos menutup buku dongeng bergambar 'putri tidur'-nya.

" Lihat nih, diluar banjir, habis hujan semalam !" Seru Thanatos.

" Dasar anak-anak !" kata Hades dalam hati sambil tersenyum kepada kedua dewa yang berlari keluar sambil tertawa bahagia.

Diluar kuil megah mereka, Hypnos dan Thanatos sedang memandangi kubangan air penuh kecebong dengan sangat antusias. " Hei ! Thana, gimana kalau kita tangkap para kecebong ini dan tunjukkan ke om Hades ?" saran Hypnos sepolos-polosnya.

" Wah ! Ide bagus itu !" Thanatos pun langsung mengumpulkan kecebong-kecebong tersebut.

Sampai di dalam Istana mereka, ternyata Hades sedang ke Toilet, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi kecebong tersebut sebagai kejutan.

" Hyppie, gimana kalau kita lemparkan kecebong-kecebong ini ke dalam toilet ?" Tanya Thanatos usil

" jangan ! sekarang kita cari tempat untuk menampung kecebong ini dulu ! ambilkan cangkir !"

Hypnos memasukkan kecebong-kecebong tersebut ke dalam cangkir.

" Eh ! Hyppie, film sinetron 'Keilau Cinta Kamila' sudah mulai nih !" Kata Thanatos mengecek jam tangannya. Hypnos dan Thanatos segera berlari meninggalkan cangkir berisi kecebong-kecebong tersebut di dapur.

" Eh ? Wah cangkirnya ada isinya, pas banget lagi haus-hausnya " Kata si Hades habis keluar dari Toilet. Hades pun meminum air di cangkir tersebut berisi kecebong-kecebong malang itu. " Apa nih? Yang gerak-gerak di mulutku ? " Hades merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dan mengeceknya. Barulah dia sadar bahwa dia telah meminum air berisi kecebong-kecebong tak berdosa. Semenjak itu, Hades melarang Hujan untuk turun di Elysium, dan mengusir seluruh kecebong beserta kodok-kodok dari Elysium.

* * *

**Wah, kasihan si Hades. Hyppie sama Thana juga ngak bisa disalahkan sih, soalnya mereka kan Cuma anak TK yang bermaksud baik…XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	11. Yang Paling Parah

**Saint Seiya Drabble Bahasa **

**Chapter.11- Yang Paling Parah**

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Sudah lama tak di-update! Akhirnya, dah kangen banget nulis fic, author-block sialan! Ehehehe...Gomen, lama tiada kabar!m(_ _)m  
Atas request svehla-chan Scarlet bakal munculkan tokoh-tokoh Lost Canvas! YAY!**

**P.S: Scarlet lahir dizaman LC loh!^w^**

**Kardia: Ngak ada yang nanya!**

**Scarlet: DIAM!*masukin Kardia ke dalam guci***

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah para manusia-manusia purba tampan nan cakep yang hidup di Sanctuary. Pada masa itu, sang dewi yang cantik jelita tidak memilih-milih ksatrianya melainkan menerima siapapun dengan lapang dada. Baik yang buta maupun yang matanya minus, baik yang beracun sampai yang punya penyakit jantung.

Dan dari sinilah mulai petualangan para ksatria penyakitan tersebut! Yakni, duduk-duduk di kuil Libra, soalnya di zaman tersebut belum ada UGD.

"Hatscyiuuu!"

"Kenapa Kardia, koq bersin-bersin mulu dari tadi?"Tanya Degel sang saint Aquarius yang matanya minus tersebut.

"Seingat saya, authornya menjelaskan bahwa engkau memiliki penyakit jantung, bukannya flu"Tegur Asmita, sang buta dari goa-eh, sang saint Virgo.

"..."

Sang ksatria beracun Albafica, yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai saint Pisces dan juga 'Miss'.Sanctuary yang cantik jelita duduk menyendiri di tepi kuil diam seribu bahasa dan aksara bagaikan sedang mengheningkan cipta.

Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan, sang saint Gemini dengan masalah kejiwaannya muncul dari balik semak-semak dan menantang mereka untuk membandingkan penyakit siapa yang paling parah.

"Ahahahaha! Pasti penyakit jiwaku yang paling parah!"Teriak Aspros sedang kumat.

"Mananya? Penyakit jantungku yang lebih parah!"Teriak Kardia tak mau kalah.

"Lihatlah nanti, jika saya sudah menjabat sebagai pope Sanctuary saya akan membuat kalian mengakui kalau saya yang paling parah!"Teriak Aspros lagi dan sedang bertambah kumat.

"Jantungku bisa terbakar! Jadi pasti lebih parah dari otakmu yang ngak jalan itu!"Teriak Kardia lagi.

Saint-saint yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan adu keparahan tersebut dan bisa mereka akui bahwa cacat mental Aspros dan Kardia sudah tingkat dewa, dan mereka juga sepaka bahwa lebih baik jangan ikut campur dalam permasalahan itu.

Dan selagi kedua anak autis tersebut masih teriak-teriakan, mari kita baca arahan kebenaran dari sang guru Sisyphus,"Jika para pembaca bertanya-tanya dan para fans Aspros mendukung bahwa dia tidak segila itu, maka harus saya jelaskan bahwa semua saint Gemini memiliki sisi gelap dengan kejiwaan yang sangat amat terganggu, sama halnya dengan Kardia, saint Scorpio juga memiliki sisi gangguan jiwa yang suka menusuk-nusuk dan membolong-bolongi sesuatu, baik manusia, seekor saint angsa(baca: bebek) maupun specter katak(zelos)..."

"Sebentar, Sisyphus!"Sela Degel,"Jika betul Kardia memiliki Gangguan Jiwa dan juga Jantung, artinya dia yang lebih parah dong?"

"..."

"AHAHAHAHA...dengar itu Aspros! Kalau gitu aku yang paling parah!"Tawa Kardia bangga dengan reputasi barunya tersebut.

"Hah? Aku ngak dengar dari tadi, kalau begitu aku juga punya masalah pendengaran, maka aku yang lebih parah!"Tawa Aspros tak kalah bangganya dengan Kardia.

"Ya ampun...ini tak akan berakhir."Keluh Asmita. Dia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan untuk bermediatasi, tetapi Kardia menyeretnya secara paksa dari kuil Virgo dengan alasan untuk menghadiri konferensi saint penyakitan.

"Anggap saja ini untuk melatih kesabaran."Saran Degel yang sedang membaca buku untuk mengobati penyaki jiwa sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa jam teriak-teriakan, maka suara kedua saint tersebut pun menjadi serak dan pertempuran harus ditunda ke keesokan harinya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, para goldies yang merasa terganggu akan teriak-teriakan kedua saint berambut biru tersebut melapor kepada sang dewi yang pengertian. Dan dari sanalah dipelopori rumah sakit jiwa yang pertama di Sanctuary.

"Silahkan akhiri fic ngak jelas ini, Auhor ngak guna!"Kata Aspros yang telah mengamuk karena dideskripsikan dengan sedemikian parahnya oleh sang Author ini.

Jadi, demikianlah fic dengan plot tak jelas ini.

...

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, dan anda baru saja menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam hidup anda untuk berpartisipasi dalam ketidakjelasan drabble ini.**

**Aspros: REVVIIIEEEEWWWWWW! Kalau tidak Author ini bakal kukirim ke dimensi lain karena udah merusak image-ku!**


End file.
